Secrets
by Athina Corvinus
Summary: Bella used to be a normal girl, but then her mother remarried when she 7, but 7 years later her life changed forever. After those 3 years of torture, Bella is 17, and she gets horrible news. Where she leaves home, to live with her dead father's friend.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Dear Diary;  
It's been a while since I last wrote to you. And I am truly sorry for that. But I've been busy. Oh, forgot to mention, I spoke to my father since the last time I wrote to you, he misses me, and I miss him, I truly do. I wish I could live with him. But Renee would never allow it. I know all of her excuses for it. *sigh* I wish I could at least talk to Charlie today. He said he'd call. That is after work. He is head of the police station down in Forks, Washinton. Renee and Phil have been acting weird lately. And I feel he'll come again. Phil that is. I haven't told anyone this, not even you, faithful friend, but I'm scared. It's not easy for me to even begin to speak of it. But I must go now, I hear someone coming. God help me if its him.  
-Bella Swan

I threw my little book under my pillow and moved to the corner of me bed. _I'm almost 17_, I thought, _time to be brave_. I rushed to my door, just as it opened. I shut it with enough force to close it, and pushed my hand over the lock. After I heard it click, I fell to the floor on my knees, sobbing quietly.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Open this damn door!" My stepfather yelled.

"No, go away!" Tears were strolling down my cheeks, as I looked at the bruises on my wrists, my arms. "You've had your pleasure. Now leave me alone!" The sobbing continued.

The door felt as if it might shatter under his fists.

"I swear to God, Bella, you'll be in more heaping pain because of this childish rejection."

I hugged my knees tightly as he spoke. Wasn't I already in pain? Isn't this Hell? He was gone for now, but the thought of him coming back for another one of his "lessons" brought fresh tears to my eyes. I pushed myself to my knees, and then to my feet. Walked over to the nightstand, and pulled out the knife out of the drawer. After rolling up my sleeves, I placed the blade down on my skin at an angle, and pulled down in a swift but also slow motion, drawing blood. This brought pain, but pleasure as well. I let the blood flow from the cut. Drip, drop.

I whispered to myself, "This is a better pain than he'd give me."

~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, still fully dressed in yesterday's clothing. The sun was peaking through the curtains. I moaned as I heard a knock on the door. But to my bitter disappointment, I got up to answer it.

"Mom?" I gasped as I saw her mascara was running from her eyes, and so were tears.

"Ch-Charlie..." She broke down crying again. "He's dead! He's been murdered!"

My knees buckled under me, but my hand was still on the door. "Wh-what?" I closed my eyes and shook my head. "No, he can't be dead. Not murdered. My father?"

Renee embraced me, and held on tight. I just stood there, staring at the wall. I finally came to my senses, and pushed my mother off of me, even though she was sobbing, and shut my door. I sobbed the rest of the morning, and day because the next thing I knew, Renee was calling me for dinner. I walked sluggishly down the stairs, through the kitchen and to the table.

"Where's Phil?" Not that I cared.

"He's at the office dealing with the arrangements," she said.

"What arrangements?" I slowly took a bite of my salad.

"For the funeral. We're going to Forks for it, maybe even stay a while. Bella," she sighed my name when she noticed I was thinking.

"Yes, mom?"

"You know you can't."

I looked up to glare at her. "Can't? Can't what? Live in Forks? I want to. I need to!" I need to get away from Phil. I took a break before I continued. "I'm seventeen, soon to be eighteen. I can stay with the Black's or...or the Cullen's. Mom, look at me." Her eyes were filled with tears, as were mine. "I have to. Dad is apart of me, Forks is apart of him. I need to be there. I want to. I can finish up school there. But mom, listen, I want to go, in fact I should have gone in the beginning of the school year, but I didn't. Dad asked me to, and I..I didn't. And now I'll never see him again."

She nodded. "You make a good point. And staying with the Black's or Cullen's is a great choice."

The front door opened, shut. Sure enough Phile walked into my room. Hugged me gently, then moved to Renee, for a more passionate, comforting hug. "We can leave this weekend."

Renee looked up at him, then at me. "So soon?" She broke down into sobs. I knew what she meant. He rubbed her back and looked at me.

"Bella, hun, what does she mean 'so soon'?"

I looked up at him, and gulped. "I--I'm moving to Forks. After the funeral."

He glanced back at Renee. "You're letting her to this? Our baby girl?" Our? I am _her_ baby girl. I looked away from him.

"Phil, she is going to be living with the Cullen's. Or the Black's. Which ever will take her in. She said she needs to, and that she-she wants to. I believe her, and I am her biological parent, and I am letting her go."

"Okay, well, we better start packing." He glared at me.

After he left the room, I locked my door, and grabbed my suitcases. After packing one suitcase, I unlocked my door for a bit, thinking he wouldn't come. I walked to me bed, then all of a sudden the door flew open. I turned on my heels, and gasped. He was there. He shut the door, locked it then crossed the room instantaneously. He covered my mouth and threw me on the bed.

"I told you; you would pay."

He was on top of me, pinning me down on my mattress. I started crying, and I tried pushing him away as he ripped my clothes off my shaking body. A scream threatened in my throat, but he pushed me down hard on the bed, seeing the fear in my eyes. After shredding the last of my clothes, he did the same to his, and then entered me, while still having me pinned to the bed. My cries of pain brought him pleasure, and my pain was worse this time. Just like he promised. I screamed, louder and louder I screamed. He finally stopped, the pain he left me in was a burning flame. He put his clothes back on, watched me cry in pain, and then left.

I just layed there, the pain burning me. I wish there was an actually fire. I rolled over on my side, sobbing, and pulled the covers over myself. When I'm in Forks, I can leave all of this behind me. I have to, I thought before closing my eyes to sleep.

**A/N-Heyy there fellow readers, I know I am a little descriptive-my bad- but you had to know what was going on in Bella's life before she moves to Forks. I'll have next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day but sometime VERY soon. :D Review plz!!!!! *waves bye to you***


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to Forks

**A/N Hi, I told you I would update as soon as I could *LOL* I hope you can forgive me for the first chapter at being overly descriptive, it won't happen again, or will it? Maybe, that is if you readers don't mind, xD. I'd like to thank all of you who read, and reviewed. And IF any of you would like to become a character with a purpose, send me some idea, a message or a review. Tell me your ideas, and I'll give you credit for them. Well, heres the next chapter.**

**PREVIOUSLY: I just layed there, the pain burning me. I wish there was an actually fire. I rolled over on my side, sobbing, and pulled the covers over myself. When I'm in Forks, I can leave all of this behind me. I have to, I thought before closing my eyes to sleep**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I was looking at the ground, as I pulled my luggage behind me. It was Friday, and I haven't seen Phil since our last... meeting. I shrugged it off, and kept my pace. Mom seemed to be getting better, that is if better was the right terminology. _Well, Bella_, I thought to myself, _your father, your mother's ex-husband was just murdered. How much better can you be?_ _I mean, really? Is she supposed to be skipping merrily? Just because he was her ex?_ I shook my head at myself, and stopped at the terminal. I placed my baggage on it, and then turned to face her. She hasn't talked in the last two days. She turned away from me, and walked to the sitting area. I sighed. She can't stay mute. And if she does, Phil won't have it. I shivered, Phil. If he wasn't the man he is, I'd stay. But I couldn't tell Renee. It would bring out her fury, I think. Does she have what it takes to be that angry?

"FLIGHT 68 TO SEATTLE IS BOARDING UP!!"

I looked up, and Renee was beckoning me to follow. I gasped, as I felt a hand slide down my hip, and looked up. It was Phil, but Renee looked over at me, and he quickly removed his hand. We stepped onto the plane, and I took my seat next to the window. Luckily, I was able to get a seat away from Phil, and Renee. I wouldn't be able to stand the intensity. I pulled out my diary, and a pen. I glanced out the window, sighed, and began to write.

Dear Diary;  
I'm actually doing it, I'm leaving for Forks, Washington. The most wettest place on the continental U.S. God, what is wrong with me? But I know that answer. Phil. Every time I wonder what's wrong with me, he is always the answer. But I still can't tell you, if someone were to find you, think you were a normal book, and read it. My secret is over. I'm sorry. But I do promise to write to you more. I'm supposed to be living with Dr. Cullen and his wife, and adopted family. I'm partly excited. I mean, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, but it feels...good. To finally be getting out of this Hell hole. I miss him. Charlie, I miss him. I don't understand why he of all people in Forks, was murdered. I guess I should go, I'm crying again.  
-Bella Swan

I put the diary back in my sack and pressed my forehead to the window; shortly after I was sobbing quietly.

Someone was shaking me, saying my name over and over. I moaned. All I wanted was some sleep. "Bella. Time to wake up. The plane landed. We're in Seattle. Come on baby." My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Phil reaching for my bags. I quickly grabbed them, and moved past them. I wasn't going to let him touch anything of mine. I walked off the plane, and gasped. It was raining already.

"Bella, Dr. Cullen will be taking you and your stuff to his house, while Phil and I go check with Billy Black about the funeral arrangements." I nodded, and walked away from them.

"Isabella Swan?" A blonde, young man asked me. I was stunned with how gorgeous he looked.

"D-Dr. C-Cullen?" I stuttered.

He laughed. "Please, call me Carlisle. And let me grab your bags." I let him, but sighed when I saw Phil glaring at me. "Are you okay?" I looked at him, and smiled reassuringly. "You sure? Okay. And I'm sorry for your loss. Chief Swan was a good friend. I hope they find the creep that did it before new gets around that your in town." I froze and stopped.

"What?"

"Sorry, just saying. You know, out of all the cops here in Forks, why go after Charlie?" That's exactly what I asked, I thought. "But maybe it's not related." I shrugged. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"No.. No. Oh, God. No, I was thinking the same thing."

"But you shouldn't be." He gave me a worried look. "Bella," he laughed, "are you sure you're seventeen?" I laughed with him. I wasn't sure. "Anyways, I made previous arrangements for you to be in school at Forks High School. My children go there. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward. They are all gems, you'll love them. Edward, well, uh... Just forget his grumpy attitude." He laughed.

"Is he always grumpy?" I asked, strangely curious?

"Well... Sometimes."

"Oh..." I looked out the window, onto the road.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

I hopped through the window, silently, and saw Alice. "What?"

"Bella is going to be here soon, and you're dressed like that?" She gestured to my attire. "Edward..." _What is she going to think of you?_ She crossed her arms and smiled at me.

"Alice, you didn't have to finish the sentence in your head." I glared. "And why would I care what she thinks? I'm a vampire. So are you. She shouldn't be coming here anyway."

"Edward!" She hissed. "Her father was just murdered! Where else should she go?"

I looked at her plainly. "Where she's been living, her mother's house."

"But what if the murderer goes there, looking for them? Who could protect her better than us? Than vampires?" _Edward, you know I'm right,_ she walked out of the room.

I just dusted off my knees, and waited. Carlisle was on his way home. I could hear his thoughts. So he was close. _Poor girl_, he was thinking, _so lonely, so helpless. It's as if she's lived this before, but she hasn't. She must have lived through a different tragedy._Of course Carlisle was grieving for her. Then I heard Emmett's mental voice. _Eddie, what's got you in the glum mood?_ I turned on my heel to give him a fierce glare.

"Easy for you to make a joke of it. Alice isn't trying to set you up with the Chief's daughter." I said through clenched teeth. "Plus, Rose would kill her, then you," I pointed at him while he had that coy smile on. "So, Em, why you here? I would think Alice would be dressing you up, too." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Alice? Dress _me_? Ha!" He cracked up laughing a jolly laugh. _You crack me up little bro._ I smiled a little at his amusement. He was right, Alice was never able to dress him up.

We both heard the car turn onto the driveway. I tensed, and Emmett turned his whole body around. _Bye,_ and he dashed out of the room. _Edward, you should come, too,_ Esme thought sincerely. I stayed where I was, and I heard Esme greet her. I scolded myself, being afraid of a human. How sick! When I heard them make their way to the door, I made myself move as well. The door opened, and I froze.

"Oh, Bella! You're just going to adore Edward!" Alice chimed. "Edward!" Alice called, verbal and mental. I smelled her. Her blood, her sweet blood. Oh, dear God! I made myself move again, and forced a smile when I came into view. Alice had her arm draped around Bella's waist like a sister. I gave her a secret flash smile, and Alice dropped her arm. _You won't do anything, I would see it._ She sighed. Bella glanced over at her. That was a bad idea! She ran into the desk, and tripped. I moved so fast, that she was in my arms. Her blood rising in her cheeks, and her heart pounding. Oh, did I love the sound of her heart. Esme let out a breath. _Nice save, Edward,_ she thought to me, as she placed her hands on her chest.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Carlisle asked. Of course she was okay, I saved her. Right? "Bella?" I looked at her, and her heart rate was normal again. I couldn't get a read on what her thoughts were. A dud, I thought, I can't read her.

"I--I'm f-fine. I-I think,"she said, getting up. I released her and saw the bruises and scars on her wrist. I glanced at Alice. _I don't know,_ she returned my glance with a thought. I pushed myself out of the crouch and placed my hand under her elbow.

"Are you sure?" It was the first time I spoke to her, and it must have startled her because she froze. Her heart beat even picked up, it was peaceful music. She looked at me now, her brown eyes dazed.

"I'm f-fine now, thank you," she stuttered a little, but her balance regained. "Uh?"

I looked at the confusion in her eyes and laughed. I may not be able to read her mind, but her eyes gave it away. She wanted to know where her room was. "I'll take you there." Carlisle smiled at my offer, and handed me the bags. "Follow me." I showed her down up the stairs and to her bedroom. "Expect expensive stuff," I warned her with a smile, as I opened the door. I heard her gasp and let out a short laugh.

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I looked around the room, and it was huge! The bed was a king, I was a petite girl, I didn't need a king sized bed. And I had my own bathroom! Edward put my bags on the bed, and sat down. I walked around, and notice I had a walk in closet, already filled with clothes. I glanced at Edward, and he just laughed at me.

"Alice. That's another thing to expect, is Alice and clothes," he said, almost mesmerizing. I nodded. "Well, I'll let you unpack. My room is just across the hall, if you need anything." He smiled, then left. I fell against the wall and let out a sigh. He was gorgeous! His hair, his eyes. His body. His voice! He was like a god! Was he looking at me normally? Bella! Stop that, you're here to live with them, you can't hook up with him, I scolded myself and moved to the suitcases, and sighed as I unzipped it.

**A/N This is the ending of the second Chapter. Clumsy Bella! Oops, but again that was me yesterday. WHERE WERE YOU EDWARD!?!?!! LOL I landed flat on my face. *blushes and looks away* Okay, enough with my clumsy habits, Review!! Again the offer for becoming a character in Secrets is still open. REVIEW!! *waves* Updates soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Cullens' Place

**A/N- I just wanted to make it clear, I DON'T own Twilight, or any of the characters- Stephenie Meyer does. Love the books!! Well here is Chapter Three. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
PREVIOUSLY::"Alice. That's another thing to expect, is Alice and clothes," he said, almost mesmerizing. I nodded. "Well, I'll let you unpack. My room is just across the hall, if you need anything." He smiled, then left. I fell against the wall and let out a sigh. He was gorgeous! His hair, his eyes. His body. His voice! He was like a god! Was he looking at me normally? Bella! Stop that, you're here to live with them, you can't hook up with him, I scolded myself and moved to the suitcases, and sighed as I unzipped it.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I woke up on my side. I didn't bother getting up, or moving. The bed had casted a lazy spell on me. I knew this was too much, I don't deserve any of it. They're a really nice family. Dad. A tear strolled down my cheek, and I brought my hand up to it. Bella, don't think about him, I ordered. There was a knock on the door. Time to get up, I thought. I rushed to it, and gasped as I remembered last time I was at a bedroom door. I opened it, and saw Edward, smiling. That smile quickly turned into a frown when he saw me, saw what a mess I was.

"Bella, are you alright?" He placed his hands on my shoulders, and I looked down. I don't want to talk. I can't. "Bella? Tell me what's wrong."

"Ch-Charlie..." I croaked out, and broke down into sobs. He wrapped his arms around me, and his hands rubbed my back. I laid my forehead against his chest, and continued to sob. We eventually sunk to the floor, but he never let me go. After the sob break down, I pushed myself away, and looked at him. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He seemed puzzled. He looked down, and I followed his gaze. I was wearing short sleeves, and you could see the scars and bruises. I gasped, and pulled away and wrapped them around myself.

"Bella, what happened?"

I shook my head, tears falling down. "Nothing. Nothing happened." He took a step closer to me. "Don't. Please." I took another step backwards. He frowned. "I--I just can't. I--I can't talk about it. I don't want to..." I closed my eyes at the tears and felts his arms around me.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

"Alice. That's another thing to expect, is Alice and clothes," I said, and she nodded. "Well, I'll let you unpack. My room is just across the hall, if you need anything." I smiled and left her. I walked into Alice's room. "What are those scars from?"

She looked up. "I don't know, I'm trying to decipher if it could be from herself or an accident. Or something else. When she's asleep, we're going to have to get a better look at the scars." I just nodded then left. She should be asleep now, but I'll give her an hour or so.

{{HOUR LATER}}

"Ready Alice?" I mumbled as I leaned in her doorway. She glared at me.

"I am ready, Edward," she moved passed me and to Bella's room. As she slipped in, with me behind her. Bella was asleep as I suspected and her arm was draped over the side of the bed. Alice examined, sighed and then ran out. She wasn't even thinking about it. I quickly followed.

"She did it, Edward. She cut herself. Why would she do that?" Alice was ranting now. I rolled my eyes and left walking to Carlisle's study. I knocked and heard him tell me to come in.

"Did you know the Swan girl cuts herself?"

"I did not, why? Did she tell u?" _What did you Edward?_ Carlisle gave me a sincere worried look.

"Alice and I checked her arms just now after glancing at them when I caught her. Alice said Bella caused them."

**Bella's P.O.V.**

After I felt better Edward left and I walked down and made myself breakfast. No one was there. I felt oddly small in this big house. I laughed at myself. I knew I didn't deserve a place like this. My cell vibrated and I glanced at the caller I.D.

"Hi mom."

"Bella, how was your first night?" She is always pressing questions, I said to myself mentally.

"Fine. Except for my entrance... I tripped. Edward caught me though. Oh, mom, he is sooooo gorgeous." I rambled.

"Well the funeral isn't until tomorrow. You can bring the Cullens, even though I'm sure they already planned on going. Well I have to go sweety, Love you." She hung up. After hanging up myself, I walked up to my room and to the closet.

I saw all these low-cut shirts, which were cute, and the jeans I saw. I decided to put on a pair of skinny jeans with a blue low-cut and I walked to the shoe pile and put on a pair off boots.

"Cute." I heard a voice and jumped. I turned and it was Alice.

"Thanks for the clothes Alice. I like them." I smiled at her.

"You're welcome. I'm glad they fit you, and that you like them. I really am." Something was bothering her.

"Alice, are...are you okay?"

"No, I'm just worried. Why do you cut yourself Bella?"

My mouth dropped and I wrapped my arms around my torso and looked at the ground.

"It was to escape the torchuring pain..." I whispered.

**A/N I am REALLY sorry that it took me forever update. I had a serious case of Writer's Block and I also went outta state on a vacation. But Im back and ready to write for u guys. hope u like it.**


End file.
